bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelei Katerini
|image = File:Lorelei2x3_1.png |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Knight-errant |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 23 |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Runaway |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 171 cm (5'7") |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = 61 kg (135 lbs) |Row 6 title = Abilities |Row 6 info = Lifetouch |Row 7 title = Hometown |Row 7 info = Windsor Creek, Lorraine |Row 8 title = Played by |Row 8 info = Samantha Whitfield |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Ellie is the daughter of the baron of Windsor Creek, and thus minor royalty. She currently travels Albrind, offering her services to caravans and other travelers. She is the elder sister of Icarus Katerini. Background Born to Alastor and Erika Katerini (neé Galanis), she is their first-born child. Being the daughter of a noble, she was raised in the lap of luxury. Her mother taught her how to read and to write. She learned arithmetic and the sciences from a scholar in the service of House Hindel-Behrgis. She showed amazing aptitude at an early age in all schools. When she was eleven, her uncle began educating her in the arts of war—both violent and thoughtful. Originally, Sir Aeolus had been brought in to educate his nephew, Icarus. However, it quickly became apparent that this was yet another talent of Ellie’s and he decided to instruct both of them She studied horsemanship, fencing, swordplay, and even how to properly wield a lance and mace should those be her only options. Compared to her younger brother, she excelled at the arts of the knight. Icarus, however, was not quite as adept. While he was smart and a quick learner, he was not as adept at the physical side of things. A rift grew between the siblings as a result of this. Icarus became envious of his perfect sister. Perfect, that is, until it was learnt she was capable of magick. As devout followers of the god Yahweh, this was unacceptable to the family. Westerwood is historically claimed by Artemism, but over the last century some of the landed nobility have converted to the Church’s religion to garner favour with the North and with those first few, powerful dukes who converted. Ellie’s father was furious. At first, Alastor couldn’t believe that it was possible their daughter could be a witch. She had practiced her art in secret, mostly as a means to tend the garden and plants of their estate. But, when out for a ride with her brother and uncle, she had been forced to save both. Icarus and his horse had slipped close to a cliff. All she had done was wish that she could stop it. The plants replied, a burst of flora catching the then fourteen year old baron-to-be, saving his life. But it seemed like no one was appreciative of this. Icarus found himself despising his sister, again, for having a talent he lacked. Her parents were worried that if someone found out they would be subjected to an inquisition and slain as heretics. So, she was forced to keep her skill a secret and banned from using it. Then, slowly, she was kept out of the view of anyone. Events she would normally be invited to, she was left out of. She was also not offered up to suitors for marriage, and anyone who would come looking for her was turned away. The only one that seemed to accept her talent and not hate or fear her was her uncle. Despite converting to Lightism officially, he was not completely in agreement with the majority of cardinals, because he was a cathar . As a member of the Order of True Light, he was a heretic in Templar terms. She was brought in, and told that magic was not a sin as the church taught. After all, the Father created the earth and the heavens. And, then, had placed a little bit of His light in each of His creations. The Light of Creation, it was called by the cathars. Magic, by the ordinary folk. Magick was not a sin, but a gift from the Father in the eyes of the Order. As such, the right and proper thing to do was to use that divine power for good, and for the glory of the Father. This returned the light to Ellie’s eyes, as she was reinvigorated with a purpose fitting her devotion. She had been blessed with a gift to protect those who could not protect themselves. And so she would. On her nineteenth birthday, the young woman said a final goodbye to her mother and left home. Her mission was simple: help everyone she could. From the homeless who needed bread or cloth, to the caravan trekking through bandit-infested passes, or the traveler under siege by monsters, she would strive to do right. And she strove further to bring the Light of the Father to those in darkness. Years later, her journey crosses paths with a special caravan. Personality Ellie is a compassionate soul. She has from a young age been very empathetic. Helping others is just part of her nature. It leads to the young heiress being somewhat gullible and overly trusting. The girl is also very devout. Being raised as a follower of Yahweh, the girl has always been strongly religious. As a result of all this, she is both humble and just. Ellie cannot stand to see anyone wronged and dreams of a day without hatred and that everyone treats each other with respect. History Cantarta Ellie arrives in Cantarta, parting ways with her most recent escort.http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/barton-town-role-play/a-r-a-v-a-n/t.67264843_1787/#1787 The knight arrives just in time for the Ancalamalita festival. Abilities and Equipment Trained by her uncle, Ellie is skilled at many things. She is proficient in the use of both swords and polearms. Ellie feels most comfortable with her short sword or lance. She is also a highly rated cavalier. She seems to have a way with animals, even the most wild of horses would calm around her. Finally, her form of magick manifests as the control of living matter. As far as she is aware, she can only manipulate plant life (growth and positioning); she has not attempted healing or puppetting animals or people. She rides a fallow-colored horse with beige spottings named Wendy. Her equipment includes a sword she never goes anywhere without, a lance while on Wendy, and a small shield. Her garments are a parting gift from her uncle, and in some need of repair. Her sword is unique, in that the hilt and handle appear to be covered in violets. In actuality, the blade's grip is hardened earth with flowers and a coiled vine. Relationships None Trivia :Her nickname comes from the fact that, as a child, she could not properly pronounce her own name. :She has freckles! OMG! O: References Category:Characters Category:Active Characters